The Good Ol' Days
by pusca
Summary: The day my father left was the day I knew James would always be there for me. Ever since that day, he has been the best friend a person could have. He’d been there for me for absolutely everything, and I owe him my life.'
1. Chapter 1

OK, so I was watching a movie when this idea struck me. What if I wrote a story about how Kate and Sawyer grew up together?? This has probably already been done before, but I'll make it special in my own way . Enjoi!

Prologue

Narrated by Kate

The day I was born was the day I met my best friend, James Sawyer Ford. We grew up together in a small town in Iowa. The population was only 213 people or so. Though he was two years older than I was, we never did anything without the other. We had so many adventures together. Our favorite game to play was Robin Hood, where James would be Robin Hood and I would be the poor damsel in distress. He always rescued me from the clutches of the evil prince and the story would end happily until the next dilemma. Those were the good ol' days. Our carefree days spent running through the corn fields on the farm or chasing some wild animals into the woods or exploring in the woods and capturing small creatures to be our pets. It wasn't always fun and games though. The day my father left was the day I knew James would always be there for me. Ever since that day, he has been the best friend a person could have. He'd been there for me for absolutely everything, and I owe him my life.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Katie! Katie where are you? It's time for dinner!" Katie's mother was shouting out the back door, hoping her daughter hadn't wandered too far away. "Katie, get in here now or you can't play with James tomorrow!" She heard the bushes to her left rustling as her daughter and James quickly got out of hiding.

"Aw but Mommy-"

"No buts! Now get inside and wash up. Are you staying for dinner tonight James?" He shrugged. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He grinned at her, showing off his recent gap in his teeth from losing a tooth. She smiled back at him as he rushed inside to find Katie. As they were getting ready to eat, they heard the front door open and close, and then footsteps. Katie's father walked into the room. Her mother stood up.

"Hello, Sam." He nodded at her.

"Katie, James… take your food up to Katie's room and close the door. They silently did as they were told. When they got upstairs, Katie abandoned her food and rushed to the door to listen to her parents. She couldn't hear very well, so she quietly stepped out and tip-toed to the top of the stairs. She arrived their just in time to hear her father speak.

"I'm leaving you. I can't stand the thought of you being with that man. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Tell Katie I love her." He opened the door to walk out, but a pair of small arms wrapped around his left leg stopped him. He looked down to see his four year old daughter crying and hugging his leg.

"Don't go Daddy, please! I don't want you to leave again." She sobbed and looked up at him. He stared back at her sadly. He bent down and picked her up.

"I have to Katie. I'm so sorry. You know I'll always love you right?" She sniffled and nodded, hugging his neck.

"Take me with you. I don't want to be here without you." He sighed as he set her down.

"I can't Katherine… I have to go now. I love you sweetie." He turned around and started to walk out.

"No Daddy! Please don't go!" It broke his heart to hear his daughter crying for him, but he couldn't take her with him. She tried to run after him, but her mom grabbed her and held her back, gently stroking her hair. She turned around and glared at her mother, then ran back upstairs to her room and slammed the door. James watched her jump onto her bed and sob. He stood up and walked over to the bed, crawling in next to her.

"It's ok, Katie. It's ok." He put his small hand on her even smaller one. After a while she began to quiet down and fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after that. Eventually her mother came in and covered her and James up with a blanket. She smiled to herself, thinking how sweet they looked. She left the room, quietly closing the door and grabbed her coat as she headed over to Wayne's to tell him the news.

* * *

Two weeks after James' eighth birthday, his father found out that his mother had been cheating on him. He filed for a divorce and left them. James never did see his father again.

"Our moms both cheated on our dads… Our moms are pretty messed up." James stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go play Robin Hood?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Nah… Let's go exploring." She grinned at him excitedly.

"Race ya to the woods." He started running toward the woods near his house.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start! James! Wait for me!" She chased after him as quickly as her little legs would carry her. He turned around to see that she was catching up to him. When he looked back forward, his long blonde hair blew into his face and he couldn't see where he was going. He stopped suddenly, and Katie came crashing into him, knocking them both down a hill into the creek. They both started laughing.

* * *

The day James started middle school was one of the saddest days of Katie's life. She and James had been going to the same school since… forever. He was a grade ahead of her though (he had to repeat preschool because he refused to take nap time; otherwise he would have been two grades ahead). When he got home on his first day, he told her all about the teachers and other students and how much cooler it was than elementary school. She couldn't wait until next year when they got to go to school together again AND she got to be at the cool school. Though he was a teenager now, and she merely 11, they still hung out together and talked about everything. One time she even got him to play dolls with her and dress up. One day, she saw a moving van parked in her driveway. Her heart sank. She hoped they weren't moving. She and James rushed into her house to find her mom talking to her revolting boyfriend, Wayne. Katie despised him, but she never told him that because she was also scared to death of him. She hated how he treated her mother when he came over.

"Momma, what's going on? Are we moving??" Katie asked her mother anxiously. Her mother turned around, her eye black. Katie pretended not to notice.

"Actually, sweetheart… Wayne's the one who's moving…" Her spirited soared as she thought of a life without Wayne. "He's moving in with us."

"What?! No! He can't! He just can't!" Tears came to her eyes and she bolted out the door to go to her special spot that nobody, but James, of course, knew about. He followed her slowly, giving her time to calm down a little bit. He walked over to an enormous old oak tree. He jumped up to grab the lowest branch and walked up the trunk. He swung his legs over the branch, then kept climbing until he saw Katie. She was sitting in a huge indent in the tree, big enough for her to lie down in, but not big enough to cause the tree to break at that point and crush who ever may be sitting there. He reached the branch in front of her and sat down. She had her back to him but knew he was there.

"Hey…" He said tentatively, not wanting to surprise or upset her.

"Hey…" She sniffled and turned to face him. She was holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" He reached out to take it from her and saw that it was the birthday present he'd made for her for her fifth birthday. He'd taken a large piece of cardboard and covered it with colorful paper. Then he'd put glue in the shape of her name on it and sprinkled rocks and dirt on it. For the dot on the letter 'i', he'd used a pearl that they had found one day when they were exploring in the creek. It was her most treasured object and she kept it with her in the tree when she was upset. He'd worked really hard on it, but had accidentally made the 'k' backwards. He couldn't believe she'd kept it all these years.

"You still have this?" She nodded, slightly embarrassed. He smiled and handed it back to her. "You're a piece of work, Katherine Elizabeth Austen." She scowled at him. She hated when people said her full name.

"Whatever, James Sawyer Ford." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should just go by Sawyer… It's kinda cool." She shrugged.

"Well maybe I should just go by Elizabeth." He wrinkled his nose.

"You don't look like an Elizabeth. You look like a Katie."

"And you look like a James. So there." They laughed. Feeling better, she decided to get down. That night, she ate dinner at his house, wanting to avoid Wayne as much as possible.

* * *

End of Chapter

So… How was it?? I posted this on a different site about a week ago, but decided to let you all enjoy it too P.

I just loved the idea when it struck me of showing how they grew up together and stuff. I was thinking of another kind of fic I could do about them growing up, but there are major differences. I don't know. Anyway please review! Oh and I'm going to post the next chapter a little later. Oh and the end thing just means end of chapter. Review or I won't update P


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kate had been spending more and more time at James' house since Wayne moved in. Some nights, she just couldn't take the sound of her mother being beaten by that loathsome bastard. She especially hated when he would practically rape her mother, yet her mother still said that she loved him and that he just had a bad temper. 'Bull Shit.' Kate would say to herself. She went by Kate nowadays; it seemed more sophisticated than 'Katie'. James had started having his teachers refer to him as Sawyer; even she called him that sometimes. She had to admit, the name just kind of fit. She was 13 now, almost 14, and he almost 16. Their birthdays were only a week apart, his before hers. One night, Wayne came home more smashed than ever before and started screaming and kicking her mother around and smashing her into walls more harshly than ever. Kate wanted to stay and help her mother, but she had to get out. She decided to call an ambulance, but it wasn't safe here, so she took some food from the kitchen, putting it in her backpack and a change of clothes and headed out. She wandered outside for a while before deciding to go to James' house. She knew that it was too late to knock on the door, so she climbed up the tree next to his window and skillfully opened it, crawling in. She'd done this many times before.

"I was wonderin' when you'd show up." She heard his southern voice. It was funny that he had developed an accent, but she hadn't. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How bad is it?" He asked her gently.

"C-can I use your phone… I need to call an ambulance." Her voice cracked as she tried to keep back her sobs. He got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her like he'd done some many times in the past. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his t-shirt. He rubbed her back comfortingly. When she quieted down, he motioned for her to sit down on his bed. She did and waited as he went and got the phone quietly.

"Here." He handed it to her. She silently took it, as she had so many times before. Wayne was such an idiot for never being able to figure out who had called them. She couldn't believe he'd never suspected her. And if he ever had, he forgot about it in the morning. When she finished giving information to the paramedics, she fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. James sat next to her, thinking about what to say.

"You ok, Katie?" She smiled slightly at him calling her Katie. She opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding.

"I hate that son of a bitch, James. I really do. Sometimes I just… I just want to blow him up!" She rolled over so her back was to him. She sniffled, and he could tell she was crying. Since she was lying on his pillow, he grabbed another one out of his hall closet and crawled into bed next to her. She turned around and looked at him gratefully. Lying with someone else always made her feel better, especially if it was her best friend.

"It'll be ok, Kate. You'll see. Let's get some sleep." He turned around so his back was facing her back and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Goodnight, Sawyer. And… thanks." She called him by his nickname. He smiled slightly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ok, now put it in Drive."

"Ok…"

"Ahh! No that's reverse! Take your foot off the acceleration girl!"

"Sorry! Jeez it's not like I killed anyone…"

"Not yet, but you're gonna if you keep drivin' like that!" Sawyer was teaching Kate how to drive, and so far… it wasn't going to well. She'd destroyed 3 flower pots, run over 2 rose bushes, almost hit a cow, run into Sawyer's barn, and a tree.

"Thank god this is just my old truck. There's no way in hell I'm lettin' you near my car." He said, playfully, although he meant it. She rolled her eyes, taking the keys out.

"I'm never going to get my license with _you_ teaching me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think I'm a bad driver… You should see yourself, Mr. Road-hog-speed-demon."

"Oh so that's how you wanna play now?" He grinned at her slyly. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Ahh! No Sawyer! Don't you dare!!" She jumped out of the car running away as fast as she could.

"You know I'm gonna catch up with you!" He shouted after her, speeding up and quickly catching up to her. She screamed as he grabbed her and began tickling her.

"NO! STOP!" She could barely breath she was laughing so hard. "OK OK! YOU'RE A GOOD DRIVER! YOU'RE A GOOD DRIVER!" He stopped and let her up.

"You know what I just realized… You have a butt-load of freckles on your face." She rolled her eyes at him again. "I think I'm gonna refer to you as 'Freckles' from now on."

"That sounds kind of like a dog name."

"No… Spot sounds like a dog name." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll get you back for tickling me… you just wait…" It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah… sure you will… and monkeys fly out my butt." She laughed. Her stomach growled.

"Can we have lunch now?" He sighed dramatically at her request.

"Fine… You're so demanding, Kate."

"Well duh… It is my 16th birthday after all… Aren't I supposed to be demanding?" He motioned her to go inside when they reached his house.

"Whatever you say, Freckles." He said, calling her by her new nickname. "By the way… There's a worm in your hair."

* * *

Ok, chapter 2 done )

I have so much planned for this

I can't wait to write the next chapter because it has to do with…

Oh I won't give it away, because I'm evil like that.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE P


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I want to thank absolutely everybody for reviewing!! I LOVE reviews ). You guys make me keep writing ). Anyway here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Oh and I've decided that since Kate is so smart, she skipped a grade and is now in Sawyer's grade. It was the only way I could get this next part right, so… yeah… lol. Enjoy )

XxxXxxxXxxX

Chapitre 3

Kate and Sawyer walked home together everyday, but today was different. They didn't have to part ways to go to their separate houses because Kate was staying with him. This time it wasn't because Wayne was being an asshole, but because they were going to leave that night to go on their senior trip to Paris. Every year the seniors got to go to someplace in Europe at the end of the year. Kate was really excited that she got to spend a month with Sawyer and without Wayne, and that she finally got to go visit her favorite place on the planet. She and Sawyer had taken a French class just for this trip.

"I'm so excited!" Kate was practically skipping to Sawyer's house.

"Calm down there, Freckles. You're embarrassing me." He whispered the last part jokily. She laughed.

"I'm so glad I skipped a grade! Now we get to go to Paris together! Woohoo!" She spun in a circle, laughing.

"What the hell have you been smokin'… and where can I get some?" She laughed and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Nothing, I'm just excited." She was grinning from ear to ear. He rolled his eyes at her as they reached his house. She'd brought her stuff over the night before, not wanting to have to deal with Wayne on this fantastic day. His mother greeted them.

"Hello, Katherine. James." She smiled at them both, motioning them to follow her to the kitchen. They did, and were surprised to see a feast on the table. It consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, strawberries (probably fresh from her garden), green beans, a loaf of steaming garlic bread, and a pecan pie. Both of their mouths fell open.

"Oh my god…" They both said at the same time. Sawyer's mother was beaming. She pulled out chairs for them both and handed them plates and glasses full of cranberry juice.

"It took me all day to make your going away dinner, but I did it just in time." His mother smiled at them both. "I'll leave you two to eat. Bon appetite!" With that, she left the room, leaving them wondering where to start first.

"It all looks so good… I don't even know where to begin…" Sawyer had made up his mind by grabbing a turkey leg and some green beans.

"Just grab a little of everything." He said through a mouthful of turkey. She did as he said, then just dug in. It was the most delicious meal she had ever had. She was almost drooling from the delicious fresh taste of it all. She was about to take a bite of the turkey when Sawyer's voice stopped her.

"Though you were a vegetarian, Freckles." She realized what she was doing and quickly set the turkey down, almost embarrassed.

"It just smelt so good…" She said quietly. He laughed as he took a bite of bread. She sighed and grabbed her fork, eating the green beans instead. She kept glancing at the turkey, longingly.

"Oh go ahead and take a damn bite, Kate. It's too good to pass up." She complied and took a bite, letting the juicy meat soften in her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

"It's… It's… so… good!" She opened her eyes to see Sawyer laughing at her. She rolled her eyes and him, going back to her meal. They ate in silence for a while.

"Do you think I'll meet a hot French chick?" Sawyer said, breaking the silence. She laughed.

"Probably. Maybe my dream of… never mind it's stupid…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Now you've got my attention. What is it, Freckles?" She shook her head, blushing slightly. He sighed dramatically. "Fine, have it your way." She rolled her eyes again, focusing back on her food.

XxxXxxxXxxX

"Oh my god! We're landing! We're landing!" Kate was bouncing in her seat next to Sawyer. She'd been talking the whole way about what she was going to do first when they got there, how bumpy the plane felt when they had been going down the run way, how crappy the airline food was, and anything else that had come to her mind on the way. He had a terrible headache now and desperately needed an aspirin.

"Oh mon dieu!" (Translation: Oh my god!) She had started saying random things in French ever since they got off they plane. Sawyer was walking behind her, shaking his head.

"Ok, Freckles… I mean this in the nicest way possible but… Tais-toi!" (shut up). She glared at him.

"Fine." Their class had finally reached the hotel. They all met up in the lobby and were assigned rooms.

"What room did you get?" Sawyer looked over at her room key. She held it up.

"19? That's funny… I got 20. We can bang on the walls at each other now!" He grinned at her hopefully as she gave him her trademark eye roll. All of the students raced up to their bedrooms. Kate took the steps because everyone had tried to crowd into the elevator. When she reached her floor, she wandered down the hallway in search of her room. When she finally reached it, she opened the door and gasped in surprise as she saw the room. She rushed into her room, dropping her suitcases and flopped onto one of the two beds. She sunk into the soft pillow top mattress. There was a knock at the door. She reluctantly sat up to see who it was. A shy girl stood in the doorway, holding her luggage self-consciously.

"Umm… Hi… My name is Ellen. I think we're sharing a room." Kate smiled at her warmly.

"Hi I'm Kate. Welcome to room number 19." Ellen giggled slightly as she slowly shuffled in. Kate got up and shut the door behind her.

"Wow… This room is… inconceivable…" She gazed around the room in wonder. Kate nodded. She could tell this girl had a big vocabulary by her choice of words.

"It's amazing isn't it? Anyway, I'm going to unpack. Do you mind if I have the bed by the window?" Ellen shook her head.

"No not at all. I prefer the bed away from the window anyway." She smiled politely. After Kate had finished unpacking, she decided to explore the room some more. She opened the door to the left of the main doorway. It led into a bathroom. She turned to the door on the right and opened it. It led to a closet. So far it seemed like a pretty normal hotel. She walked back into the bedroom and over to the door that was across the room from her bed. She was surprised to see it led into a living room. There was a couch, two chairs, a TV in the middle of the room, and behind the TV, a small kitchen. She walked to the kitchen to see what all there was. It consisted of a mini-fridge, a hot plate for cooking, a microwave, a sink, and a small cupboard. She couldn't believe how nice there hotel room was. She walked back out to see if there were any other mysterious doors. She looked to her left to see a door hidden by the curtain that covered the windows next to her bed. She opened it as a gust of warm air washed over her. She stepped out onto a gorgeous balcony that had two chairs and a table.

"Howdy neighbor." Sawyer's voice made her jump. She turned around to see if he was behind her, but there was no one there besides Ellen, who was sitting on her bed reading. She looked at the balcony to the right of her to see Sawyer smirking at her. He gave her a small nod.

"Hey Sawyer." She smiled back at him. After they talked for a little while, she looked back out over the city. The sun hit everywhere just right. It was glowing like the hot embers of a fire. He looked back out too.

"C'est magnifique!" (It's beautiful). He said, working on his French skills. She chuckled.

"Oui." (Yes). She closed her eyes and let the wind snake around her in a warm embrace. She was so glad that they were finally here.

"Hey Freckles… Do you wanna go look around the city a little bit?" She opened her eyes and turned to him, nodding.

"Sure. Meet me outside my room in twenty minutes."

"Why not now?"

"I have to shower and change clothes! Duh! Aren't you going to?" He shrugged.

"I don't see why I have to." She scowled.

"Fine. You can stink." With that she sauntered back inside, shutting the door only half way. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then lifted up his arm and sniffed his armpit. He shrugged and headed back inside too, deciding that he probably should shower and change.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Woohoo! Chapter 3 done!

How was it?

Review or I won't update )


	4. Chapitre 4

I wonder what will happen in this chapter… Read to find out, and remember that they're in the most romantic city in the world wink wink lol. Don't forget to review! Reviews are the only thing that make me update :P. I could have 3 chapters done but not post them because nobody reviewed so make sure to review because reviews inspire me and make me happy:P

Oh and I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I get sooooooo busy, but anyway, I'll try to update my other stories within the day! Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this or any other story for that matter T-T

XxxXxxxXxxX

Chapitre 4

Sawyer tossed and turned all night. He couldn't get to sleep. His roommate, Jason, was getting irritated by the constant swooshing of the covers from across the room.

"Could you just go to a different room or something?! I can't get to sleep with you making noise every five seconds!" Jason whispered harshly. Sawyer gave him a dirty look, but Jason couldn't see it in the dark.

"Fine, your majesty." Sawyer sat up and got out of bed, walking across the room, past Jason's bed, out onto the balcony. He pushed a chair aside and sat down on the cement floor of the cold terrace.

"Hey." Kate's voice startled him. He turned to see her lying down on the balcony.

"Hey. You havin' trouble sleepin', too?" He watched her sit up and crawl to the edge of the balcony so she could hear him better and laid back down. He did the same, dangling his legs through the lattice and over the edge.

"It's so gorgeous here…" She sighed looking up at the stars and the full moon that hung above their heads. He followed her gaze.

"Yeah… Hey Freckles?" She looked at him inquisitively. "Can I ask you something?" She sat up.

"Shoot."

"Back at my house, when I said somethin' about meetin' a hot French girl and you started to say somethin'

'bout a dream you'd always had or somethin', what was it?" She blushed.

"It's nothing."

"Aww c'mon. Tell me. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." She sighed, giving up. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"I've… I've always dreamed of… finding the perfect guy and that… someday… we would go to Paris together and… he… he would… kiss me under the Eiffel Tower at sunset… Yeah, I know… It's stupid…" She was blushing even more now as she looked away from him. He was quiet for a while.

"That sounds like somethin' you'd wanna do." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes at him, like always.

"Hey, you hungry?" She looked back over at him, and shrugged.

"Kinda… yeah." He stood up.

"Be right back. Stay there." He walked inside quickly. When he came back out, he was holding a strangely shaped item. "Catch." He threw it to her as she stuck her arm through the lattice, and she was surprised that she actually caught it.

"What is it?" It was a biscuit in the shape of a fish.

"I call 'em fish biscuits." She sniffed it and took a bite. She'd never tasted anything like it. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. She swallowed.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever tasted. It's not bad… but it's not good either." He nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a while longer, just enjoying the night together.

"Hey Sawyer?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll ever find the perfect guy?"

"You probably already have, but you just don't know it yet. He's probably close. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was right here in this very hotel."

"Are you referring to yourself?" He laughed.

"I'm kiddin'. But I'm sure you will Kate. He's probably out there somewhere, just waitin' to meetcha." She smiled and sighed, feeling her eyelids get heavier. Little did they know, they'd both already met their soul mates and fate was just waiting for them to realize it.

XxxXxxxXxxX

"The Eiffel Tower is the best-known landmark in Paris. The tower rises nearly 1,000 feet. When it was built in 1889, it was the tallest structure in the world." The tour guide informed the class as they walked down the street. They weren't actually at the Eiffel Tower. Instead they were looking at it from a distance.

"This is so boring… I don't want to learn about the Eiffel Tower… I want to go see it!" Kate whispered to Sawyer.

"Maybe we can sneak away." He grinned at her.

"Sawyer… we can't!"

"And why's that? They'll never notice! There's like 35 other students here! They're not gonna miss two."

"But… We… Can't…" She knew she wasn't going to win this battle. She sighed. "Fine… Let's go. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you!" They both started inching backwards, eventually separating themselves from the rest of the group. When they'd gotten far enough away from the group, they started laughing.

"I feel like a fugitive running from the law." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too. We're outlaws now." He answered and she laughed even harder at this. She wasn't sure why she felt so giddy. Maybe it was the excitement of breaking the rules. "So, should we go to the Eiffel Tower first or stop to get a bite to eat at that café over there?"

"Definitely the café, all this running is making me hungry. Did you bring any money?" He nodded as they entered the café.

XxxXxxxXxxX

"Wow… So this is what it looks like up close… It's incredible." Kate was looking up at the Eiffel Tower as the sinking sun hit it, making it glow.

"Yeah it is." He looked over at her. He'd never really acknowledged how beautiful she really was. He'd known her practically his whole life, yet he'd never realized what an attractive women she'd become over the years. The way the setting sun made her eyes glow increased his heart rate. He had the sudden urge to do something that could ruin their friendship, but he knew he had to do it. He reached out, taking her head in his hand, and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle, but didn't last very long because she squirmed out of his grip.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She said, awestruck. He already knew what he would say if that had been her reaction.

"Well you said you always wanted to be kissed under the Eiffel Tower at sunset." She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as a smile spread across her lips.

"I said by the perfect man." He pretended to be offended.

"Are you sayin' I ain't perfect?" She laughed.

"Far from it."

"Ouch, Freckles. You really know how to hurt a man." He was acting casual and like his normal self on the outside, but on the inside, he was utterly confused. He'd felt something… something different. He'd never felt it before. Sure, he'd kissed probably a million girls before, and yeah, he'd actually liked some of them, but he'd never felt anything like that before. He was even more confused because… she'd kissed him back, but she'd ruined the moment by squirming away. She was having the exact same reaction as him, but neither of them let it show.

"Where to now, Freckles?" She thought for a minute.

"We should probably head back. It's getting late." He nodded. They searched around for a bus and finally caught a navette on its way back from the airport.

XxxXxxxXxxX

She and Sawyer both had trouble sleeping that night, so they went to their balconies.

"Heya Freckles. Can't sleep either?" She shook her head as they both sat down. Neither of them said what they were thinking. Their minds both kept wandering back to the kiss. Sawyer had convinced himself that the moment just got to him. He didn't really like her. He couldn't. She was his best friend.

She convinced herself the same thing, and that she'd only kissed him back because it was like a reflex and she was just caught up in the moment. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. She pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to know for sure why he'd done it. She took a deep breath as the words came out of her mouth.

"Sawyer? Why… Why did you kiss me earlier?" He had been prepared for this.

"Cuz of your dream. Besides, you know what Paris does to people. It was just the moment." He swallowed as he said this next part nervously. "You didn't feel anything… did you?" This caught her off guard.

"N-no. Did you?"

"…No." He had

"Ok. Hey I'm getting kind of tired now… I think I'm going to go to bed." She said, yawning.

"Yeah me too."

"Night Sawyer."

"G'night, Freckles." He said quietly as she walked into her room and slid the door shut. He sighed and got up. Well at least she didn't feel anything, he thought to himself. It's just the city that had made him feel like that. He finally fell asleep later, still thinking about her. She thought about him all night, not able to get to sleep. Later she got up and watched some TV, but couldn't understand very much of it because it was in French. When she eventually fell asleep, she dreamt about him. She dreamed that they grew up together, got married, had children, grew old together and even died together. She woke up not remembering it. He'd had a similar dream.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Kate sat at the table outside of the café sipping coffee and talking with Ellen. Sawyer was supposed to meet her there. He said he wanted to show her something.

"I can't believe you wrote this! It's fantastic, Ellen. The concept of a bunch of people getting stranded on a mysterious island is great! You should add on to it. I love it." Kate had just finished reading the first chapter of Ellen's book that she had been writing at night.

"Thanks… I want to major in journalism." Ellen said, blushing.

"Hey Freckles, Ellen." Sawyer walked up behind them. Kate stood up to greet him.

"Hey Sawyer. So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"I want you to meet somebody." A slender girl with long, camel hair walked out from behind Sawyer and smiled warmly. "This is my girlfriend Faye."

"Bonjour." She said to them. "You must be Kate. James talks about you all the time. You two must have something very special." She smiled at Kate sweetly, but Kate could see past her little act and saw the burning jealousy in Faye's eyes.

"Yeah, we know everything about each other. We've been best friends forever. We tell each other everything. We even have our own song, well… songs. But our favorite is 'Mad World' from Donnie Darko." She smirked at Faye and she wrapped her arms around Sawyers waist. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Kate watched as the French girl's expression darken and her smile fade a little but nobody noticed except for her. Faye quickly put back on her sweet face.

"Well, James and I had better leave if we want to go on our romantic boat ride on the Seine River." She grabbed Sawyer's arm and ripped him out of Kate's grip. He turned around and waved at them as Faye dragged him along. Kate glared at the back of Faye's head.

"What a bitch…" Ellen looked up at her, surprised.

"I thought she was nice."

"She's jealous of mine and Sawyer's relationship. I don't like her." She sat back down and took another sip of her coffee as she formulated was to get rid of this "Faye" girl. She was going have fun making her life a living hell.

XxxXxxxXxxX

End of Chapter 4

Was it good? I think it was kind of rocky around some parts

But you the viewers at home can be the judge of that

Review please:D

And I'm trying to update my stories, but I'm sooooo busy T-T. Anyway, sorry for the wait, if anyone is still interested. :)

.::Lily::.


End file.
